Where Are You
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Emily Prentiss saves the life of a girl who has been stabbed. When she finds out the girl has no family Emily takes her in. These are the trials, tribulations, tears and relationship of their life together.  Prentiss/Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlin Taylor's POV**

I checked my cell phone. 4:24pm. I grabbed my backpack and left school. _If I hadn't had to make up that stupid test, I would have been home an hour ago,_ I thought to myself. Luckily I only lived about a half a mile away from school. I started to make my way up the road to her house. As I thought about my home, I grinned excitedly. It was my birthday. We were going to go out to eat and my mom had made a chocolate cake- my favorite kind. It was really quiet outside. I started to walk up my driveway. There was only one light on in the house. I shrugged. It was the kitchen light. Maybe Jason was doing his homework. I also saw the TV flashing through the window. I assumed it was my dad, watching TV. I pulled out my key. I put down my backpack behind me on the big porch. I unlocked the door and as I opened it, someone brushed by me, jabbing me in the stomach with something hard and sharp. A shooting pain went up through my whole body. I gasped for air. As I fought to stay standing, the person punched me hard, first in the arm, but then in the face. I fell down the front steps and onto the lawn. I saw blood on the steps and all over myself. I saw a figure running away with a knife as my vision became blurry. I stared at the person's feet as he ran. I tried to stand, but couldn't. The pain was agonizing. I gasped for air, and blood was all I could smell and taste. Slowly everything became dark. Then it all went black.

Some time had passed. I didn't know how much. At first I had thought I was dead. But then it occurred to me that she wasn't, but could be close. I knew I had to put pressure on the bleeding. I slowly tried to stand up again. What had happened? I was scared and confused. _I have to call 911, _I thought. I reached for my phone, but could not find it. I stumbled across the lawn and onto the sidewalk and waved my hands as much as I was able. _Maybe a car will see me, _I wondered to myself. It was already a little bit dark. Then, a set of bright lights came. They burned my eyes because they were so bright. That, and the pain from my stomach wounds were unbearable. "Help," I barely croaked out. A woman, with dark hair, climbed out of the SUV that had pulled up onto the curb. She was alone. I stumbled, trying to get closer to her and fell to the ground again. The woman rushed over to me. "Oh my god," she said quietly, putting her hand to her mouth, "Can you hear me? Honey, stay with me, you're gonna be okay," the woman told me as she pulled out her phone. She dialed 911. "I need an ambulance. 42…Maple road…yes…she's still conscious, well barely…yes a lot of blood…hurry!" She was talking into the phone. I could barely hear anything. My vision and hearing was getting blurry, very fuzzy. "Stay with me, honey. You're gonna be okay." She continued to talk, reassuring me, but I couldn't really understand. The pain was so intense that that was all I could focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily Prentiss's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs of the house with a policeman and a detective. "I'm FBI," I said holding up her badge, "SSA Emily Prentiss. I'm from the BAU," she told the policeman. He nodded, "You can come in with us," he said. "I'll come to the hospital shortly," I told the EMT. He nodded and took the girl away in an ambulance. I saw the blood on the steps. The door was wide open. We slowly walked into the house. I gasped. There, in the girl's house were 3 other bodies: a woman, a man, and a little boy, who couldn't have been more than eight. They were all dead. Stabbed. The woman, who must have been the mother, was sitting up right on a stool at the counter with a glass of wine in front of her, how she probably would have been sitting anyway, with blood covering her stomach and chest and waist. The man, who must have been the dad, was sitting on a couch, dead, in front of the TV, in the same bloody situation. And the little boy, the brother, was sitting with his Leggos. Their killer had placed them how they were before he stabbed them. I shook my head, "What a sick son of a b…" I muttered, stopping myself before I swore and sighed.. "Sir, do you know that girl's name?" I asked the policeman. "Yeah," he nodded, "That's Kaitlin Taylor. The mother is Jennifer, the father, Tom, and the boy, Jason. Nice family. Kaitlin used to volunteer at the hospital, Jason was in second grade, the parents were both lawyers…" His voice trailed away. "It's a shame…a real shame," He said. "Thank you," I said and left to go to the emergency room.

As I was driving I pulled out my phone. I dialed Garcia. "Hey, Garcia," I said. "Well hello, my sexy agent of so many fantastic things," Garcia answered laughing. "Garcia, listen. I need you to look something up for me?" I asked. "My technological services are all for you. Shoot," She told me. I tried to smile. "I need you to check out: Jennifer and Tom Taylor…they were both lawyers…" I began. "VIrginia," Garcia said. "Yeah…" I said. "Alrighty. Who are they?" Garcia asked. I sighed and told her, "I was hoping you could tell me. They and their son were just murdered, and I'm off to the hospital to be with their daughter…?" "Is it our case? JJ hasn't gotten any case file or anything yet," She said. "Yeah I know. It's not ours. I just…don't tell Hotch. I'll let him know…later…maybe," I said, "Just get some info, and I'll call you later, okay?" I told her. "My services are yours…Goodbye, my dear Emily Prentiss," she said and hung up.

Then I called JJ, "Hey, JJ," I said. "Hey, why aren't you back at the BAU, Emily?" She asked sounding worried, "I was just about to call you…everyone got back about an hour ago. We figured you had hit traffic or something, but…" "I'm at the hospital-" I began, as she cut me off. "The hospital!" She said, shocked, "guys she's at the hospital," she told them. "Put her on speaker!" I could hear Morgan in the background. "Em, why are you-" Morgan began. "Morgan, shut up." I told him calmly, "I'm fine. I'm with someone…she just got out of surgery." I couldn't say too much more. "Why? Who is it and what happened, Emily?" It was Rossi speaking this time. "On my way back, there was a girl on the side of the road in front of her house…bleeding…she had been stabbed. Her parents and younger brother had been stabbed, too. They're dead. The girl went to the emergency room…." My voice trailed away. "Anyway, this unsub put the mom and the dad and son back how they were before he had stabbed them. The dad was propped up on the couch watching the Celtics game, the mom was sitting at the counter with a glass of wine in front of her, and the boy was sitting on the floor playing with Leggos," I explained. "So, your with this girl at the hospital?" JJ said, "And you called Garcia already, didn't you?" "Take it off of speaker, JJ," I told her. She did. "Uhmm…yes," I told them. I couldn't lie to them. Especially not JJ, she was my best friend. "Well, I'm coming down there now," Morgan said. "Oh, Derek, you don't have to," I told him. "Oh yes I do, Emily," He said and I heard him get up. I loved Derek Morgan. "This isn't our case yet, Emily," That was Hotch. "I know, I know. I have to go, there's a nurse giving me a dirty look, but uhmm…the police want are help so they're gonna fax over an official request for our help," I told them. "Alright, call us later," JJ said and hung up. Reid had probably started babbling statistics by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlin's P.O.V**

It was now about 12:30am…8 hours after I had been stabbed. I opened my eyes and looked up. "There's someone here to see you, Kaitlin," The nurse told me. "She just woke up about 5 minutes ago," The nurse told a woman. The woman came over to me. I got a better look at her. She had dark, almost black hair. It fell nicely around her shoulders. She had bangs that went across her forehead. She was pale. She was thin, but strong looking…fit. She must have been around…5'8, 5'9. She looked serious, but I could see her laugh lines in her face, and the compassion in her eyes. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" She asked me softly. Then I wondered, "Where….where are my mom…and dad…and…where's Jake! Where are they?" A tear rolled down my cheek as I begged to know. "Ohh, honey," She sighed, "I'm sorry but…" The woman began, "But what? What happened?" I looked around at the doctors and policeman in the hospital room. "You're parents…and brother…were murdered…we're very sorry." A policeman said. The woman shot a look at the officer, probably not a nice one. He said goodbye and left. "Dead?" I asked in a tiny voice. The woman nodded solemnly. "And…and…who are you?" I now looked at the woman. She was pretty. "Are you one of those social services people? If my parents are dead…doesn't that mean you're gonna take me away to those foster homes?" I was almost yelling. I was angry. "I'm not from Social Services. My name is Emily Prentiss. I'm from the FBI," She began to tell me. Then a man walked in. "This is Derek Morgan. He's also from the FBI, but-" she cut me off, "The FBI is involved with this? What happened?" I was yelling now. "We're not here as the FBI. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you were okay," The woman told me. I was done yelling. Now I felt bad for getting angry with the woman. "I'm sorry I yelled…" I said quietly to the woman. The man walked away to talk with a nurse outside in the hall. The woman kneeled down next to me. "Oh, honey, it's okay. You're angry. I get it…believe me. You've gotten a heap of shit thrown at you…But I promise it'll get better," The woman assured me. I tried to smile. The woman's phone rang, "Derek, can you talk to Garcia?" Emily asked Derek handing him the phone. "I'll stay with you," she said to me. The man gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily Prentiss P.O.V**

"Hey, Baby girl, tell me something I wanna hear," Derek said to the technical analyst. "You're a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate," She said. "Tell me something I don't know," He said. "Uhmm…I have a sweet tooth?" Garcia laughed, "Okay, so I have bad news." "How much worse can it get…? Go ahead…" Derek sighed. "She doesn't have any one to live with," Garcia told him. "None?" Derek asked. "Nope. Parents both had no siblings, all Kaitlin's grandparent's are dead….there's a few distant relatives, but they're either really old, really young, or in jail. She has one distant…someone…but he's a registered sex offender…" Garcia sighed. "Ugh. Can't this kid catch a break? Thanks, baby girl," Derek said. "You're welcome, my god of sculpted chocolate," Garcia said and hung up.

Derek walked back in. "Prentiss," He said to me. I walked over to him. We stood in the corner of the room.

"She doesn't have any family…she's gotta go into foster care," Derek whispered in a hushed tone. "No one?" I was shocked. He shook his head. I had to make a decision. How could I let her go into foster care?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaitlin's P.O.V**

A woman, probably from the state or something was talking to Emily. What time was it? I looked outside. There was light. Must be morning. Emily had stayed with me all through the night…I was surprised, but grateful. The woman was explaining that I had no relatives to stay with, both my parents had no siblings, there parents were dead, and I had one distant cousin or something, but he was a registered sex offender, and so obviously they would not let me stay there. I would have to be taken to a foster home. Emily was nodding. She was explaining how she already knew. "Well, I can take her for now. I have the money and the space," Emily explained. "That might be okay. You'll have to fill out some paper work, and you might just want to quickly check with Kaitlin, but I guess, besides foster care, what else is there…" The woman said. "Can you bring the paperwork here?" Emily asked, "because I'm not going to leave her here alone." "Yes. I'll be back with it later this afternoon." The woman said, and left.

Emily walked back into my room. "Hey, honey, how are you feeling?" She asked. "Well, I'm not really sure… everything's happening so fast. I was just stabbed, rushed into emergency surgery, and told my parents and brother were dead…I hurt a little…the morphine is helping, though…and I'm scared….where will I go when I'm all set at the hospital?" I asked. "Well, Kaitlin, I wanted to talk to you about that. How would you feel about living with me? It would be temporary, but until you are recovered and they find you a home…." Emily said. "That would be…great…and uhmm Emily?" I said. "Yes?" She asked. "Thank you. So much." I said. "You're welcome," I told her. "I'm going to back to your house and pack up your clothes and things…I'll take them to my apartment. I live right near here." She explained and left.

Emily Prentiss would be taking care of me. What would that be like? She was an FBI agent. Would she be gone all the time? She seemed so nice, though, but she was not my mom. She just wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily Prentiss POV**

I climbed in the SUV and drove back to the Taylor's home. My phone rang. It was JJ. "Hey," I said. "Hey, Em. How is she?" JJ asked. "Well, she was stabbed, and her family's dead…how would you be?" I asked. "Yeah…and how are you?" She asked me. "I'm okay. I'm going to the Taylor's house to get Kaitlin some clothes. The doctors said she'd probably be cleared to go in a few days, probably two or three," I told her. "And where's she going?" JJ asked me. "My place. Until something is setup," I told her. "Good. That's a good place to be. She'll be with someone that'll really be able to help her. You're good with kids, you know," she told me. I smiled. "Thanks, JJ. Hey will you come over Wednesday?" I asked her. Today was Monday, and I figured that in two days Kaitlin would be cleared to go. "Yeah, if we don't have a case or anything," She told me. "Oh and Em," She started. "Yeah?" I asked. "Hotch said…" she began. "Oh jeez, what did Hotch say?" I asked. "If you want to take some time off, you know to help Kaitlin get settled and all…he said that's fine." "Alright. Thanks, JJ. I'll talk to you later," I told her and hung up.

I got back to the hospital and climbed in the elevator. I waited out side Kaitlin's room because she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaitlin's POV**

I had fallen asleep. Images of my parents and brother filled my head. Good ones. Happy memories. Slowly they turned bad. Blood and hate filled my mind. Then I felt the pain. Of being stabbed, of losing them. I screamed. I was crying. Emily ran in. "Kaitlin? Kaitlin, honey, it's okay, I'm here!" She rushed to my side. I was sobbing. I put my head on her shoulders and cried harder. She held me. She held me close and didn't let me go. I felt so safe. She whispered softly in my ear, soothing me, "Shh…shh…it's okay…I'm here…everything will be okay…" "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" I sobbed into her shoulder. "No, your okay, it's fine…" She said to me. I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again quietly. . You have some medicine that we can pick up to help with the pain. Are you ready?" She asked me.  
I nodded slowly. She gave me some clothes. I after I changed, we climbed into her car and left.

Her phone rang again. "Hotch," she said into the phone. "No, I can't talk about this now. Yeah, JJ's coming. No. She's staying with me. No, Hotch, well, too bad." She hung up. "Kaitlin, if you're up to it, tomorrow we have to go to the BAU. But if you're not up to it I can tell them we can't go." She explained. "No…no, I'm fine. I'd love to go…" I said nodding my head. "Good," She smiled. We pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. It wasn't dumpy, but it wasn't extremely fancy. "Here we are," she said helping me out of the car. My stomach hurt sometimes, but I knew it would. I had just gotten stabbed. "So do you play any instruments? Sports?" She asked. I grinned. We walked up the stairs and inside her apartment and she put my bag on a chair. "I sing, I play the piano, guitar and drums, and I write my own stuff, too," I told her. "Well, JJ has a piano at her house, and I grabbed your guitar from your house. I bet JJ wouldn't mind if you came over and played her piano sometimes," She laughed. I smiled. "Do you like pizza?" I nodded. She picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. "You can sit down and hang out, hon," She said, and I sat down on the couch. "If you need anything let me know. I'm gonna go set up a room for you. JJ'll just come in when she gets here," she told me, and walked down the hall.

I looked around. Her place was nice. There was a small kitchen, a couch, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. JJ let herself in. She took of her shoes and saw me sitting on the couch. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Jareau. JJ…," She said smiling. "Hi, I'm Kaitlin," I said. "Nice to meet you," She said sitting down in the chair across from me. "So, you know what happened…right?" I asked her quietly. "Yeah. And I'm so sorry," she said. I could tell she wasn't just saying that from that sad look in her eyes. I looked her over. She was beautiful: a porcelain complexion, blue eyes, and blond hair that was parted to the side perfectly. She was tall, but probably a bit shorter than Emily. There was silence. Then, Emily walked in. "Hey, JJ. I see you've met Kaitlin," She said. She went into the fridge and grabbed two beers and a bottle of water. She handed a beer to JJ and handed me the water. "Thanks," I said. They asked me some questions. Trying to get to know me. "How old are you?" JJ asked. "I'm fourteen, as of…the day my family got taken away from me," I said coldly, not intending the anger at her, but at whoever had killed them. Emily smiled slightly, "JJ did you bring it?" She asked. JJ looked at me. "She handed me a bag that she had brought in with her. It was a cake. "I picked it up on my way here," she told me. There was also a card, signed by the team: Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia, Emily and JJ had signed it. "Thank you so much," I said quietly. I was crying once again. I had cried so much in the last week. Probably more than I had in my entire life.

Emily hugged me. She held me and once again I felt safe.

The door bell rang. That was the pizza. JJ got up to get it. I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong...I want you to know that I'm always gonna be here for you," She told me. She got up to get plates, and JJ sat down next to me. "Hey…life sucks sometimes, but it's the people around you who are gonna make it a whole hell of a lot better. Tomorrow, meeting the people we work with everyday is gonna make you feel so much better. And Emily…well, you're lucky you're with her. She's funny, she's smart, and she's good at making you feel better. And I'm here for you too, honey," She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and whispered, "Thanks," into her ear.

We ate dinner and a little while later, JJ left. Emily looked out the window. "It's almost Christmas…and we're getting our first snow right now," she said grinning. I had completely forgotten about Christmas. I had noticed the small tree in the living room, but hadn't really thought about it.

"What do you want for Christmas, Kaitlin?" Emily asked me, "Is there something in particular that I could get you?"

I sighed. I didn't want to say my family…but that's what I was thinking. That was the only thing. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I want my family back, my old life back, and…" a tear rolled down my face. "Oh, I know, and you don't sound ungrateful, it's alright, sweety," Emily assured me.

I always thought I was stronger than this. In fact, I _know_ am. So why is it so hard for me to not cry? To not hold back how much it hurts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily's POV**

Kaitlin woke up early the next morning. I was already up making her breakfast. She limped in. She clutched her stomach. I knew it hurt. I gave her the red pills the doctor had given me and helped her sit down at the counter. "Good morning," I said smiling. "Are you excited for your first day at the BAU?" I asked her. "Yeah…" She said quietly. "And you get to meet the rest of the team," I told her. She took a bite of her toast. "You're not hungry?" I asked. "The medicine kinda makes me sick to my stomach," She said frowning. "I'm sorry, kiddo," I said. She stood up and walked over to me. She gave me a hug. At first I was surprised, but then I hugged her back. "Thank you for everything. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough," she said to me. "I'll do anything for you… to make this all easier, or to make you feel any better." I told her.

After breakfast she took a long shower. After she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel. She called to me and I rushed in. "I look like I was abused. Did…_he_…kick me or hit me or something… after I was unconscious? I don't remember, but I have bruises everywhere," She said… she did look like she had been hit. "Well, you stumbled into the middle of the road, and when he stabbed you, you fell down the stairs, maybe hitting some rocks? I'm not sure, but I can help you clean up the scabs and bruises. If you want." I told her. She nodded. I helped her cover up some of the bruises that covered her body. I left and she pulled out a black tank tops, and an orange Hollister sweatshirt. She put on some dark blue jeans, and uggs. She dried and straightened her dark brown, almost black, thick long hair. I had my hair down, and it fell into curls around my shoulders. I was wearing my favorite red sweater and black jeans, and black short boots, with a small heel. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we climbed into the SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily's **

I walked in the glass doors and Kaitlin followed closely behind. She had become slightly paranoid ever since the murders.

"Hey beautiful, hey Kaitlin!" Derek called. I gave him a hug; Kaitlin smiled. "Hey, Morgan," I said laughing. I waved to JJ and Rossi. JJ got up and gave Kaitlin a hug, and then one to me. Hotch walked in, a smile broke his usually serious face. I waved to Reid, who smiled. Garcia walked in with coffee and put it down so I could give her a huge hug. "Thank you for looking up that stuff," I whispered in her ear.

I walked over to Kaitlin. "Kaitlin, this is SSA Hotchner, this is Dr. Reid, this is SSA Rossi, and this is the most amazing person in the world: Penelope Garcia," I told her. Garcia bowed slightly.

"Kaitlin's gonna be staying with me for some time," I explained. "Can I see you for a second, Agent Prentiss?" Hotch said to me. I nodded and went to talk to Hotch. "Hi, how are you?" JJ asked walking up to Kaitlin. "The same…Mom's been…I'm mean…Emily's been great," She said, almost embarrassed by her mistake. JJ smiled as if she understood that it was a mistake, "Do you want anything?" She asked. "No I'm okay, thanks," Kaitlin said. As JJ turned to give Hotch a file, Kaitlin asked, "Are Derek and Emily…dating? They have this kind of awkward touchy feely relationship…" JJ laughed, "It's a strange on and off thing…" She turned and walked away.

JJ waited for Hotch to finish talking to me and then she handed him a file. "Conference room in 10 minutes," He told us all and left. "What was that all about?" JJ asked me. I sighed, "Hotch…being…Hotch…He said he didn't like how I had gotten the BAU involved in Kaitlin's case before we were asked," I said. "But…you didn't…" JJ reminded me. "That's not how Hotch sees it. He told me if I ever felt personally connected to a case again…to take myself off the case…or he would," I sighed and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaitlin's POV**

We were at home after a long day at the BAU. I was in my room looking at pictures of my family. Derek had come over and he and Emily were having a 'discussion'.

"Derek, this isn't okay. We'll discuss this later, _alone. _I have a child to take care of now. You need to leave." I heard Emily say angrily, but in a hushed tone.

"Just because she's here now, doesn't mean that this can't work. I love her as much as you do. And I love you. Maybe it's you that doesn't want this relationship to work," He shot back.

"Me? Everything I do, before I do it, I think of you, I think of us, and now I need to think of her, too." Emily said angrily. Was this about me?

"You didn't have to take her in right away," Morgan retorted. Oh no…they really were arguing about me.

"It was my choice. It's my apartment, my life," Emily said.

"Not just your life! Hers, too! And you didn't even talk to me about it!" He said, his voicing raising…

"Talk to you? You were right there in the hospital with me! And why do I need to talk to you any way? Where do you come into this picture at _all?_" Emily yelled back.

"Obviously nowhere. I'll see Kaitlin later. Maybe we'll shoot some hoops in the park, but you and me, this relationship is over," Derek said angrily, but in a quiet voice, and then slammed the door and drove away.

"Derek!" Emily called to him. A tear rolled down her cheek. I heard her swearing under her breath.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I put some of my clothes in my backpack. I quietly slipped out the back door. I ran down the back stairwell. I started walking down the road with an address in my pocket. It started to pour.

About a half an hour later I reached JJ's house. That's where I had walked to. I rang the doorbell. A man opened the door, it must have been her boyfriend, or husband.

"Is JJ here?" I asked.

"Yes…who are you?" A man with a weird French and southern accent asked.

"I'm Kaitlin, I'm staying with Agent Prentiss…" My voice trailed away. He looked like he knew who I was. JJ must have told him. Then I heard JJ's voice. "Will? Who's there?" JJ came to the door with a baby in her arms.

"Kaitlin?" She asked me surprised. I nodded.

'I'm sorry for coming here…but I didn't know where else to go," I told her. She pulled me inside out of the ran.

"I can take Henry," Will said. JJ handed him the baby.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" She asked me. She gave me a hug. She brought me inside and to the upstairs bedroom. She held my hand and sat down on the bed. I sat next to her. "What happened, Kaitlin?"

"Derek came to Emily's and they were in a fight. He said he wanted the relationship to work, and that they didn't even talk about taking me in, and Emily said it was her choice, and that she didn't want him…and…and…and.. it's all my fault…I can't stay there any more. I can't cause her more pain and trouble than I already have." I started to cry again and she held me tightly.

JJ's cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"JJ?" Emily sounded as if she had been crying, or as if she still was. "I can't find Kaitlin. She was in her room, while Derek was over, but when he left and I went to go to check on her, she was gone!" I heard her crying on the other end.

"Emily, calm down, it's okay. She's here with me," JJ told her.

"Oh my god, she is?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?" JJ asked.

"Yes! Put her on the phone, JJ!" Emily said.

JJ looked at me, then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Oh my…thank God your okay! I got so worried. You are okay aren't you?" She asked. She sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I told her.

"How did you get there?" She didn't sound angry.

"I walked…" There was silence. "I'm really sorry, Emily, it's just that you and Derek were fighting and…and, I didn't mean to listen, but you guys were really loud, and your relationship wasn't working, and it's because of me…" My voice trailed away as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No! No! It wasn't you! It was never you! It was me being stupid, but never ever was it you," She assured me.

"I didn't want to hurt you any more, or cause you any more pain," I told her, "And I didn't know where else to run to…so I went to JJ…" I explained.

"I'm coming down to get you," She told me and I handed the phone to JJ.

"Tell her I love her JJ," She said and hung up.

"She says she loves you," JJ said to me.

"I know she does. I've just been so afraid to tell her honestly that I do, too, because I don't want to forget about my mom…" I explained. JJ nodded and gave me a hug.

"JJ, can I tell you something?" I asked her.

"Of course…" She told me, still holding me.

"Do you know what the last thing I said to my mom was?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "I called her a bitch." I said feeling so ashamed.

"We had gotten into a fight about something, something so stupid that now I don't even remember what it was about. As she was dropping me off at school we were still arguing. I called her a…a bitch and slammed the car door and walked into school. I didn't say I love you, I didn't say see you after school. Nothing. Right after I slammed the door I felt so bad. You don't even understand how bad.

"I wanted to call her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt bad all day. Right after I finished my test after school I planned to run home and apologize and everything would be okay. Obviously…it wasn't. I wish I had said sorry…I wish I could have apologized, told her I loved her, or at least thanked her for all she does for me…

I'll never get to tell her I love her now. I'll never get to apologize. I just hope…that as she was dying…she thought of all the good things I had said to her…and I hope that as she was dying…that morning never crossed her mind…" I cried and cried and JJ kept holding me, and rocking me, like I was a baby again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily POV**

I rushed into JJ's house. "Hi Will, where's JJ and Kaitlin?" I asked.

Will pointed upstairs. I kissed Henry, JJ's baby, on the forehead and ran upstairs.

Will called up stairs, "JJ, Emily's here!"

"Kaitlin!" She hugged me tightly.

"Emily, I'm so sorry," She said while still hugging me.

"It's my fault, Kaitlin, it wasn't you! Derek and I getting into an argument was really about us, not you. He loves you, and so do i," I told her.

"I love you, too, Emily, and I was so afraid to say that, because…I was afraid I'd forget my mom, and I don't want to forget her. But I do love you. So much," She told me.

"What if I adopted you? How does that sound to you? I love you like a daughter now, but if I adopt you then you'll be my daughter for real," I whispered in her ear.

"Only if you want to me my mom, for real," She whispered back.

"I do," I told her.

"I do, too," She told me.

"Good. I'll get the paper work," I said.

JJ just stood there smiling. She knew what had happened. Then Kaitlin went over and hugged JJ.

"Thank you, JJ," She said.

"Anytime," JJ said to her.

"Go to the car, and I'll be there in a second, okay?" I told Kaitlin.

"Ok," She said and went down stairs.

Then I hugged JJ. "Thank you, for being the best friend any one could ever ask for," I told her.

"Thank you for being the best friend I asked for," She laughed.

"Always," I said.

We walked down stairs. I said goodbye to Will, kissed Henry, and walked to the car where Kaitlin was sitting.

I looked at her. It was time for change. I was her mom, and all I had done with her so far was take her to the hospital, to the BAU, to my apartment, and to JJ's. "Kaitlin? You wanna go see a movie?" I asked her. She was sitting in the front seat. She turned and looked at me. "I'd like that," She said. I really wanted to spend some good quality time with her. To make up for the fourteen years I had never spent with her, or experienced with any child of my own because I didn't have any. I wanted to be more than her mom, but a best friend, too. Someone she could talk to, someone to go on double dates with, to the movies, to party with JJ and Garcia, and to be there for her always.

"Kaitlin, where do you go to school? Because I completely hadn't even thought about that…at all," I confessed.

"I haven't thought of school either," She told me, "I'm on Christmas break right now…Christmas…that's tomorrow, right?" She asked me.

I nodded, "The team has a special surprise for you," I told her.

"Really? I actually have something for you guys, too…" She told me smiling.

"Well we always have our annual Christmas party. Family comes, too. Oh you'll get to meet Hotch's little boy, Jack. He's five. And JJ's son, Henry, he's two!" I told her excitedly. She smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," She told me.

"Me too," I said, "I'm also looking forward to being a new mom."

"I'm so lucky to have someone as amazing as you!" She told me, "And honestly, back to school for a sec, I don't want to go back to school. I'm…scared I think. I think that's the feeling. I haven't talked to anyone except for you and the team since the accident. I've ignored every call I've gotten from my friends, and from people I know. The church that I used to go, well the priest called me, and I ignored that. I don't know why, though. I don't know I'm afraid of what people will say, or… I don't even know," I tried to explain. It was complicated.

"Alright, well," Emily sighed, "Forget about all that for now, let's have fun tonight. We'll discuss this later."

We went to the movie theater. We ate popcorn, drank soda, and watched Little Fockers. It was really funny. After the movie was over we went home.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's note…the song Kaitlin sings in this chapter…I actually wroteJ I hope you guys like it…obviously you can't hear it, but I hope you enjoy the lyrics)**

**Kaitlin's POV**

When we got home, I went into my room. I fell asleep. In the middle of the night I started having a bad dream. _My parents were talking to me. We were having a family meeting. Jason was there, too. He was playing with his trucks. Then a woman walked up. It was Emily. She started stabbing my mom. My mom didn't bleed, though. So Emily took a match, struck it, and threw it at my mom. My mom turned into paper, and burned. I turned to my dad, but he, too had turned into paper, and started to burn, and then my little brother did. Then she came at me. As I held on to the ashes that were from my mom, Emily tried to pull me away._

I screamed. "NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOO! HELP!" Emily ran into my room and flipped the light on.

"Kaitlin, honey, it's a dream! Wake up! It's okay!" She tried to hold me, but I shook away from her.

"Kaitlin? What was your dream about? Calm down. It's me!" She tried to tell me, but I kept backing away from her.

"You were killing her! Burning her! But she was paper! And you were pulling me away from her!" I was out of breath.

Emily looked confused, "Who?"

"My mom," was all I could say before bursting into tears.

"Honey, I will never replace her! I will _never_ take her away from you! It was a dream. It's not real," She assured me.

"I…I…I…ohhh," I cried harder. Then I let her hold me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked me after a few minutes.

"Only if you promise…" My voice trailed away.

"Anything. Just tell me what it is," She told me.

"Promise…you'll stay with me…at least until I fall back asleep?" I asked her. I realized this was the first time since I was at least six that I had asked an adult to stay with me. I was now fourteen.

"I promise," She said. She climbed into the bed with me and held me until I fell asleep.

**Emily POV**

I stayed with Kaitlin after she fell asleep. I sat and watched her sleep all night. I regretted not having kids of my own. I regretted fighting with Derek. I had wanted everything to work out. I guess it didn't work out the way I had hoped. I was going to make a change. I was going to work it out with Derek, with Hotch, and with Kaitlin.

It was 9:14am when Kaitlin woke up.

"Morning, Kaitlin. Merry Christmas," I said to her. She looked surprised that I had stayed with her all night.

"Thanks," She told me and I smiled and nodded.

"Is it okay…if I call Derek and clear everything up?" I asked her.

"That's your call…not mine," She told me. I got up and called Derek.

"Hello?" He said.

"Derek, can you meet me…at the park in 5 minutes?" I asked.

"Uhmm…yeah," He said and hung up. I walked back into Kaitlin's room.

"I'm going-" I began, but she cut me off.

"I heard the whole thing," she said holding up the other phone, "go get him!"

I smiled and left. I put on sneakers and jogged down the road to the park where Derek was waiting.

"Hi…" I said.

"Hey," He said. I walked closer to him.

"Look…about the other day," I began. He put his fingers to my lips.

"Shh…" And he kissed me. And the funny thing was, I kissed him back, but then began to pull away.

"Derek…I," I was cut off again.

"Shh…Merry Christmas, Prentiss," he said, and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around him and continued to kiss him. I pulled away.

"Derek…" I tried a third time.

"Emily," He began.

"For God's sake Derek! If you don't let me talk, I'm gonna pull out my Glock and shoot you!" I said threatened in a hushed voice.

"Alright, talk, Prentiss," He told me grinning.

"Thank you," I told him, "Derek, I love you. I do, but I also love Kaitlin, and she needs me right now, and I think I need her, too. I want this to work. I want us to work. But you need to know that Kaitlin needs to come first, and our jobs. Hotch told me that if I felt a personal connection to a case that would give me bias or something like that, I would have to take myself off the case, or he would. You distract me. I admit it, all right? I look at you and my heart leaps, I get butterflies or something, and then I remember that I'm trying to catch a killer. I think we shouldn't be fighting. I don't want to be fighting, but I think…we should take a break," I explained to him.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, that exact same thing. I know Kaitlin needs you and I think our relationship hasn't been working because we were just two really good friends that thought it could be more than friendship. It just can't," Derek looked at me. "But I love you. You know that, right?" He told me.

"Yes. And I love you, too. But just as…a best friend," I told him and he hugged me. We stood there in a big embrace for a couple minutes.

"I'll see you later at the Christmas party," He said, "With Kaitlin's big present. You ready for that?" He asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Oh and Derek?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

"I think Kaitlin would like it if you stayed part of her life. Played basketball with her once in while, take her places…she needs a father figure, too," I told him. He nodded and left.

When I got home, Kaitlin was sitting on the couch playing her guitar. The second I walked in the door, though, she ran up to me.

"We're leaving for the party! Go change if you want. I'll tell you in the car!" I told her laughing.

She sighed, but agreed and quickly went and put on a pair of skinny jeans, flats, and red sweater.

"Okay! Let's go! I wanna hear!" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and climbed in the car, and told her the whole story. When it was over I asked her, "What do you think?"

"I think…that it's pretty cool that you need me, even cooler that you're there for me, and coolest that you and Derek may be taking a break, but there's still hope?" She told me.

"Okay…" I said agreeing. I pulled into my BAU parking spot and hopped out of the car. I pushed the glass door of the BAU. We got off the elevator and I laughed. The BAU was all decorated, all thanks to Garcia.

"Finally you guys are here!" Garcia said hugging Emily and then me.

"You ready for the most amazing Christmas present ever?" she asked Kaitlin.

"Yes! I'm really excited!" Kaitlin told her. Garcia grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes," she instructed Kaitlin and pulled her into a big open room. It was a huge, conference room.

Garcia waited for me to go in before she allowed Kaitlin to open her eyes.

"Open!" Garcia said and Kaitlin did. She saw Derek sitting on a stool with a microphone, Hotch sitting at a drumset, JJ at a keyboard, Reid with a violin, Rossi with an electric guitar, and me with my acoustic. Garcia walked up next to us and grabbed her bass guitar. Derek handed me the microphone.

"Now here at the BAU, we are a little nosy. I had Garcia hack into your laptop and find the top played song. And we're gonna play it for you right now. Merry Christmas to you Kaitlin, my new daughter."

Kaitlin didn't know what her top played song was. She listened to her music so much that she really didn't remember what the top played one was. She thought she had listen to them all about the same.

Derek took the mic back from me. "Now I know your name isn't Kristi, but your top song was Kristi Are You Doing Okay by the Offspring, and it was sort of appropriate for everything that's happened, so we hope you like it," he said.

I began with the guitar intro, then Morgan started to sing:

"_There's a moment in time, and it's stuck in my mind, way back when we were just kids. 'Cause your eyes told the tale of an act of betrayal. I knew that somebody did. Oh the waves of time seem to wash away the scenes of our crimes. For you, this never ends. Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristi are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, winter's kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taking away. Though the marks on your dress have been neatly repressed, I knew that something was wrong. And I should've spoke out and I'm so sorry now. I didn't know because we were so young. Oh the clouds of time seem to rain on the innocence left behind and it never goes away. Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristi are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, winter's kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taken away". _Then Rossi had a guitar solo, and Reid had a violin solo. "_Can you stay strong? Can you go on? Kristi are you doing okay? A rose that won't bloom, winter's kept you. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taken away. Don't waste your whole life trying to get back what was taken away." _And I finished with a guitar ending.

I looked at Kaitlin. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was smiling and so was the whole team.

"Thank you," She said, "I had no idea Derek could carry a tune," She began when Garcia interrupted, "Neither did we!" Kaitlin smiled. "I didn't know you guys were all such talented musicians, and I definitely didn't Emily could play the guitar…" Her voice trailed away and she came and gave us all hugs.

"And, uhmm…I actually wrote a song for you all tonight," She said and sat down at the piano. "This is really kind of for everyone of you in a different way. And you all taught me in your own way that even though we have pain, we can eventually overcome it with the help from each other. And ah, before I start I just wanted to say something about each of you. "JJ, thank you for being there for me through every thing. Emily's amazing, but I know she can't do it all. It's hard to deal with all the crap that's been going on with me and this job that you guys have, and when I didn't want to freak out on Emily, you were there for me. I can't thank you enough. You're like a…third mother to me, and I appreciate you so much more than you'll ever know.

"Spencer, I love you so much. You are like the big brother I never had. You've helped me with my homework while I've been…sick, and you've been so funny. You've put a smile on my face when I thought nothing could. Thank you.

" Rossi, thank you for everything. I hate to make you feel old, but you've been like a grandfather to me. Not annoying as a dad can be some times, but like a grandfather. You're wise, and I feel like I'll learn so much from you. I've built a great deal of respect for you in this short time, and I just want to thank you so much for everything.

"Aaron, I haven't really gotten to know you too well yet. You've been so

busy with work and all, but I have a lot of respect for you, too, especially because you, like JJ, make so much time to love and care for your child, even though your job is hectic. Also, you've helped me cope with losing my family in a way that's different from the way other people have…so I want to thank you for that.

"Penelope, where do I start with you? I'm probably the only child, besides Henry and maybe Jack, that can say they have their very own Penelope Garcia. You've hacked into my computer, and left messages on their, as opposed to just texting or emailing me, that have made my day so much better, when they have really sucked. You're so much fun. The life and color you bring to this place makes everything so much better. Thank you so much.

"Derek, you're an amazing person. You're so nice, so helpful, and you've been like a dad to me, this past month. You've picked me up from Emily's and played basketball with me and you've taken me out for lunch sometimes. You make me feel better when I'm upset because of your smile and the way you can give a pep talk is amazing, and I love you.

"And last, but definitely not least, my mom. Emily, there's so much about you that I don't know…but lucky for me, I have my whole life to learn. You saved my life, you took me in when I was alone, you hold me when I'm scared and when I'm in your arms I feel so safe, like nothing will ever hurt me again. Not only are you my mom, you're like my best friend. We watch movies, we go shopping, we do our nails, and I can tell you all my secrets. I love you so much. I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you and I don't think I could ever thank you enough.

"So, I wrote you guys a song…I hope you like it," I said. I sang my song and when I finished and put down the guitar, Emily ran to me and gave me a huge hug. "I love you," she whispered, "You're pretty fantastic"

They all clapped. Jack, who was now 5, ran up to me and gave me a hug. I picked him up.

"Hey, you," I said smiling. He smiled and giggled in his cute baby voice. I put him down and he ran back to Hotch. He had lost his mom, too, and he was so young. I felt so sorry for him. He would grow up to be a great kid, though. I knew it.

We ate food and exchanged presents and around 12am, we all decided it was time for bed and we all went home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Christmas Day- Emily P.O.V**

My phone started buzzing. It was JJ. "Merry Christmas, JJ!" I said happily.

"I hate to say this, but we have a case…and it's not a good one," JJ said sadly.

"Oh, no…" I knew it might be something to do with Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin's…" JJ's voice trailed away.

"Can she come?" I asked.

"Hotch wants her to talk to the girl with me," JJ told me.

"I'll be there in five," I told her and hung up.

"Kaitlin," I called. She walked into the kitchen from her room. She hugged me good morning.

"We need to go the BAU. We have a case, and Hotch wants you to go with JJ," I told her.

"Really? Why?" She asked nervously.

"Well…" My voice trailed away.  
"What?" She demanded.

"I don't know. We'll find out from them when we get there," I lied. I felt bad, but I couldn't tell her just yet.

We pulled into the BAU parking lot. She climbed out of the car cautiously, avoiding bending the wrong way, because it caused her a lot of pain in her stomach. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a half-up and half- down pony tail. It was wavy and shined in the sun. I climbed out as well, zipped up my black jacket, and walked with her. I held her hand.

We pushed through the glass doors of the BAU. JJ was waiting for us.

"Hi, Emily," she said hugging me.

"Hey, JJ," I said to her, hugging back.

"Hey, hon," She said to Kaitlin, hugging her tightly, for a long time.

"Hi, JJ…" Kaitlin said quietly. I knew she loved JJ, like a second mother…or third, I suppose, and JJ loved her, too, and I knew if anything ever happened to me, JJ would be right there to take care of her.

I stood on the left of Kaitlin, JJ on the right, and we both held her hands tightly. I saw the sadness in JJ's eyes, I knew Kaitlin did, too, and we walked down the hall and into the conference room.

As we walked in, Morgan looked at Kaitlin and gave her a small smile, but it was over thrown by sadness. When my eyes met his, there was a slight tension. I wasn't sure why. Reid waved to Kaitlin and me. Rossi said hello to me, then stood and for the first time ever, Rossi hugged Kaitlin. I looked to see her hugging him back, as if he were a grandfather to her, or maybe a father. I looked at Hotch, and smiled slightly. He returned it with his serious look, and a nod of the head, and a low and quiet hello. He did the same to Kaitlin.

Then JJ stood up by the flat screen, and explained the recent murder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaitlin's P.O.V**

JJ began, in her strong, BAU voice, "Renee Charleston, 41, George Charleston, 45, and Tyler Charleston…9." She flicked the pictures as she said the victims' names and ages. "They were stabbed in the stomach repeatedly," she said. "George was placed in front of the TV, on the couch, Renee, in a chair at the counter with a glass of wine in front of her, and Tyler was found on the floor in front of Leggos," she explained.

"Was there a fourth victim, JJ?" I spoke up for the first time since Emily and I had arrived.

JJ flipped the screen and the next picture came up. It was a girl with dark brown hair, light- tan skin, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She must have been 13 or 14, like me.

"Bailey Charleston, 14, was found by a neighbor coming over to return a book. She was rushed to the hospital, and she's there now, in stable conditions. She was stabbed in the same place that you were, Kaitlin," JJ said, mainly talking to me.

"This is definitely the same guy," Derek said.

"Bailey…she looks just like you, Kaitlin," Emily said.

"Do you know her?" David asked. I shook my head no.

"Alright, Emily and Derek, head to the crime scene. Talk to the police, the detectives, and look around in their house," Aaron began, "David, Reid and I will go back to Kaitlin's house, to see if we missed anything. And JJ…you and Kaitlin head to the hospital to talk to Bailey." Everyone left, except for Aaron, who pulled JJ aside.

"JJ, get Kaitlin to talk to Bailey. See if they have a good relationship. If for some reason they don't, then you talk to her. If they do, try to find out what Bailey remembers: if she remembers anything she saw, or anyone following her home," Aaron told JJ, then left.

"Kaitlin, you ready?" JJ asked me. I nodded.

"You know, if you aren't ready to do this, we don't have to," She told me.

"No, I do. If this will get us one step closer to catching him…I'll do it," I told her.

"Alright," She told me, and hugged me. I hugged back. Then we headed to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emily P.O.V**

Morgan and I walked up the driveway of the Charleston's house.

"JJ said that Bailey was stabbed here," Morgan began pointing to the porch, "Like Kaitlin, as our unsub was leaving."

I looked at the porch where the stabbing took place.

"Derek," I called to him. He was look around in the yard. He walked over to me.

"There's no blood," I told him.

"Crime scene guys said they'd leave it as is…" He said.

"So then our unsub cleaned Bailey's blood?" I asked.

"Well, with Kaitlin, our unsub must have been in a hurry for some reason, but with Bailey, he must not have been in a rush," he said, "but typically our male unsubs aren't this organized. I mean, male unsubs are organized killers sometimes, but…this seems like a-" I cut him off.

"A woman," I said and he nodded.

"Everything was planned so carefully…and a man wouldn't have cleaned up like this," Morgan said.

"Yeah, but Morgan, does that mean that there were other murders before Kaitlin's family's? Because…" I began.

"Yeah, I get it…" He said. Then he pulled out his phone and called Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, what if our unsub was a woman? There's no sign of sexual abuse, and this is way more planned out than a man would, and Bailey's blood was cleaned up," He explained, "Yep, I'll call Garcia. Alright," he said and hung up.

"If our unsub's a woman, then maybe leaving the girl alive and the overkill on the parents and brother, maybe this is based off of something that happened to her…" My voice trailed away. I thought of Kaitlin. I wondered what was happening with Kaitlin and JJ. I called Hotch and explained what was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kaitlin's POV**

"So, you remember how you were, you know, after the accident," JJ began, "so just be easy with your questions." I nodded. I understood.

We walked into her room. She was awake. A nurse stood over her.

"Bailey, this is Jennifer Jareau, she's from the FBI, she's going to ask you some questions," the nurse explained. There was a woman sitting in a chair. She stood up.

"Hi, I'm Laura. I'm Bailey's aunt," she explained. She was a beautiful woman, probably in her early thirties. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a little taller than JJ. I still thought JJ was prettier, though.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Jaureau from the Behavioral Analysis Unit. This is Kaitlin," JJ introduced herself and me.

"Is it okay if I stay in here while you talk to her?" Laura asked. JJ nodded and walked over to Bailey. I followed.

** "**Hi, Bailey, I'm JJ. This is Kaitlin," JJ said.

Bailey smiled weakly.

"Kaitlin is going to tell you a story, about what just happened to her," Jj said and nodded to me.

"Hey, I'm Kaitlin," I said smiling. This is the first time I had talked to someone my age in a while.

"Hey," She said smiling again.

"So…about a month ago, I was walking home from school. I opened the front door of my house and…I was stabbed by a man running out of my house," I said. I stood up and lifted up my shirt to show her the scar on my stomach that was forming, and the bandages. I sat back down.

"One of the FBI agents from JJ's team was coming back from a case they had finished, and she found me and called 911. She saved my life. They told me in the hospital that my parents and brother had been stabbed and killed…just like your family. So I wanted to let you know…that I know exactly what you're going through," I explained.

"I miss them so much," she said. A tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm really sorry," I told her.

"How…are coping with all of this, because I don't know what to do. I cry and If I try to fall asleep, I get nightmares about the whole thing," She explained.

"I know. I do, too. I think I've cried more than I have in my whole life," I told her, "but the FBI agent that saved me, she took me in. And JJ has been there for me, too, and their team have been the only people I've talked to since the murders. The people that love you, that care about you, are the ones that are going to make it all better," I told her.  
"He's a serial killer…right?" Bailey asked.

I looked at JJ. "We think…so, because of the way he's killed the families, and the fact that you and Kaitlin look so much a like…"

We talked a little longer. Bailey said the man looked familiar, but she didn't get a good look because after he had stabbed her, everything went blurry and then she blacked out. I gave her my cell phone number and told her if she ever needed to talk to give me a call. JJ did the same. JJ said that we would come back later maybe, to talk again. Then we left.

I was felt so terrible as we walked back to the car. I missed my mom and dad and my little brother, and I felt so bad for Bailey. I climbed in the passenger's side and JJ hopped in the driver's side. I flopped into my seat.

"This sucks," I told JJ.

JJ frowned. "I know…I know." There was silence.

"What was your relationship like…with your parents, and…did you have any siblings?" I asked her.

I looked at JJ and saw a tear forming in her eye.

"JJ?" I asked quietly.

She wiped the tear away quickly. "Sorry," she said. "Uhm, I had a pretty good relationship with my…uh, with my parents…" Her voice trailed away.

"JJ…what's wrong?" I asked her.

JJ sighed and looked at me. We had just gotten on the highway. "When…I was eleven…my sister committed suicide," she told me, and she showed me a necklace.

"This is hers. I've worn it ever since," She explained.

"I'm so sorry," I told her. I was. I couldn't imagine losing someone that way. I thought of my brother.

"It was a while ago," she said. There was more silence. We got back to the BAU. I climbed out of the car slowly and carefully as usually, and JJ hopped out. We walked inside where Rossi, Hotch and Reid were sitting down looking at pictures of the crime scene and talking. JJ went to talk to Hotch and Rossi, and I sat down next to Reid.

"How was she?" Reid asked me.

"Same as I was…Sad, confused, scared…" I said. Reid nodded in sympathy. Then Emily and Morgan walked in. Emily gave me a hug.

"Hey, how was it?" She asked me. I told her what I had told Reid.

"Do you remember the figure of the person that did this to you?" Hotch asked me.

"Medium sized…He had a hood over his head, sunglasses, even though it was dark, baggy jeans, and…" My voice trailed away.

"And what?" Hotch asked.

"Well, assuming that the guy fit pretty well into the clothes, and they were just a little baggy…his feet were really small. I remember that being what I was looking at when he was leaving," I explained, "Also, I couldn't see above his mouth, but there was no facial hair, a small chin, and he was tan…my color," I said. "And no wrinkle…like he was younger," I added.

"Well, we think our unsub is a woman," Hotch told me, "And you said the unsub was your color. The murders could be a reflection of something from her childhood…" Hotch's voice trailed away. Then Derek's phone rang.

"You're on speaker baby girl, and we have a minor in the room, so behave," Derek said grinning.

"Oh all right," Garcia sighed sarcastically.

"Whatcha got?" Derek asked.

"Well I looked at family homicides in this area in the 90's and early 2000's, crossed that with murders with family's of 4, girl ,boy, mom, dad… and guess what your beautiful genius found out? In 1994, Erik Johnston, Donna Johnston, and Michael Johnston, who was 9 years old at the time, died in there homes in a chimney fire, while their 14 year- old daughter, Jessica, was at a sleepover. Jessica was sleeping over at a friend's after she got into an argument with her parents. This is what the friend's mother said," Garcia explained.

"Can you pull up some pictures? And where is Jessica now?" Emily asked.

"Sent it to your phones right now," Garcia said.

"Thanks, baby girl," Derek said.

"Do you think this is when the murders started?" JJ asked.

Derek dialed Garcia again, "Baby girl, were there any more murders after that, just like it?"

"Not until Kaitlin's family's…" Garcia said.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

"Guys, I think Jessica is our unsub," Derek said. He told the team the address of Jessica.

"Kaitlin, stay here. Go to Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"But-" I tried, but Emily shook her head. She gave me a quick hug and they headed out. I sighed, but trudged reluctantly to Garcia's.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emily's P.O.V**

We parked the SUV's and hopped out in front of a small house. This was the house Jessica's family was murdered in.

"Derek, Emily, go around back, and Rossi, Reid and I will go in the front," Hotch said. Derek and I slipped around back, guns out. I motioned for Derek to go first. He nodded. He waited for Hotch.

"Jessica Johnston? FBI!" Hotch yelled. He yelled it again, but there was no response. Just has Derek was about to kick in the door, a woman rushed out passed Derek, stabbing a knife into his stomach as she ran.

"Hah! Thank you flack jacket!" He called following behind me as I chased the woman.

"Jessica Johnston! Stop! FBI!" I yelled.

"Hey? Why you runnin? Huh?" Derek called to Jessica. I tackled Jessica and pinned her to the ground.

"Drop the knife," I told her. Her stomach was to the ground, arms stretched out; I was basically sitting on her.

She dropped the knife. Derek picked it up.

"Why you runnin' with a knife?" Derek asked her as I hand cuffed her.

"Funny, this looks like the same knife that murdered 6 innocent people, and wounded 2," Derek asked looking at it, as Hotch, Rossi and Reid, ran to us.

"Let's go, Jessica," I told her, "You're under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent, and for the murders of Jennifer, Tom, and Jason Taylor, Renee, George and Tyler Johnston, and-" I was cut off by a police man. It was the same policeman that knew Kaitlin and her family that had been at the scene with me.

"And the attempted murders of Kaitlin Taylor, and Bailey Charleston."

Jessica laughed. "I didn't attempt to kill them," she began, "I purposely stabbed them where I did so they wouldn't die, but so they would feel the same pain I felt when my parents and brother were killed." A police officer took her from Morgan and put her into a police car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily P.O.V**

It was 12am. Poor Kaitlin. She probably hadn't had a good night sleep in a long time. She was always up late with us at the BAU. I parked the BAU's SUV. I had had the SUV since Kaitlin's accident. I pointed to my red Ford Edge.

"That's mine," I told Kaitlin. We walked to the car and I helped her in.

I pulled out of the BAU parking lot and started to drive home.

"I guess I'll get a little closure now that she's in jail…" She told me referring to her family's killer.

"Well that's good," I told her. She fixed her seatbelt so it was tighter, but not hurting her stomach. She cringed when she sat back up.

"Has the medicine been helping at all?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I guess so…a little," She said reaching in the backseat for her bag with the medicine in it.

"There's water in the glove box," I told her, "I always keep on in there just in case."

She reached in the glove box and pulled out the small bottle of water. A piece of paper fell out with it. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"I warned you to stay home," She read. "What does that mean?" I asked her.

I thought of the phone message I had received early, while working Kaitlin's case. Just then, a huge truck came out of nowhere and hit us from my side. The car flipped and started rolling down the hill. I had a flash back from a year ago. I was bringing Dale Schrader, a man who kidnapped his daughter from his ex-wife, and killed 3 people, to the police station with a police officer. Schrader's partner hit our car with a 3-ton truck. Schrader killed the officer and escaped with his partner. I had a concussion and some cuts and bruises and a lot of pain. The car finally stopped rolling. I could taste blood. My head hurt. I looked to Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin?" I croaked.

"Emily? Are you okay?" She asked. Then I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kaitlin P.O.V**

I was so scared.

"Emily?" I called, but she didn't respond. I took her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious.

I reached for my cell phone. It was smashed and broken. Oh no. I reached into Emily's pocket and pulled out hers. It was fine and intact.

I dialed Derek.

"Hello?" Derek answered. He must have been sleeping.

"Derek, it's Kaitlin. A truck…hit our…car. Our car rolled down the hill. Emily's unconscious, we're on…" My voice trailed away. Where were we?

"I'll get Garcia to track your call. I'm on my way. Where's the truck? Was it an accident?" Derek asked.

"Don't know where the truck is…not an accident," I managed to get out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uhmm..." I looked down at my stomach. My wounds from being stabbed had opened up a little and were bleeding.

"I'm bleeding…a little," I lied.

"Kaitlin, don't lie!" He said.

"Just come soon with an ambulance," I told him and hung up. I couldn't breathe. My seat belt was jammed. I pulled and pulled and finally got out of my seat belt. Emily came back into consciousness. "Emily, Derek's coming," I told her. She nodded. Then she went unconscious again.

Derek dialed Garcia.

"Baby girl, track Prentiss's cell phone. Where is it?" Derek told her.

"I-92. Why?" She asked.

"There's been an accident. Emily's car got hit by a truck, again," He explained.

"What? Is she okay? Where's Kaitlin?" Garcia was panicked.

"Emily's unconscious, Kaitlin…she's bleeding, she made the call, and the car rolled down the hill," Derek said. "Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you later!" He said and hung up the phone quickly.

Garcia called JJ, "Hello?" JJ answered.

"JJ, there's been an accident," Garcia said, "Emily's car got hit by a truck, and once again, it was not an accident."

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Oh my god…was Kaitlin in the car, too?" JJ was very worried and anxious now.

"Emily's unconscious, Derek's on the way, and Kaitlin's…bleeding. That's all Derek knows. He called 911, too," Garcia explained.

"Where is the car?" JJ asked. Garcia told her.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"I'm going there now. I'm closer. I can get there before Derek," she said and hung up.

I heard a car door slam. It sounded distant. I heard foot steps crunching the hard snow and leaves.

"I told you to stay home!" A raspy voice said.

I held my breath. I reached for Emily's gun. I held it up, but stayed silent.

I heard the footsteps get farther away. Then I heard a truck start up and drive away.

I released the breath that I was holding. Then I heard someone yelling. It was a woman's voice.

"Kaitlin?" She called. It was JJ.

"Down…here!" I yelled as loud as I could. Then I coughed up some blood.

I heard footsteps running down the hill. I saw JJ.

"JJ!" I called. I was so happy to see her. Emily was just starting to wake again.

"Kaitlin?" Emily asked quietly.

"Uh huh," I nodded, "Emily, an ambulance will be here…soon," I choked out, coughing again. I tasted the blood.

"Are you okay? You're…you're bleeding," She told me.

"I know. So are you. I'm fine," I lied.

JJ came to the window.

"Can you kick the window?" She asked me pointing to the front window. I nodded and motioned for her to move. I kicked the glass of the front window and climbed out slowly. There was blood all over my stomach and cuts on my arm.

"Oh my god!" JJ gasped.

"JJ? Emily? Kaitlin?" I heard Morgan yell.

"Derek? We're down here!" JJ yelled. I heard footsteps crunching snow and leaves.

JJ rushed to me. She helped me stand.

"Stop, JJ, go help Emily!" I commanded. Derek started running towards me. I shook my head, doubling over and pointed to Emily who was gasping for air in the car. "GO!" I shouted. He hesitated, but then rushed to Emily.

"Emily? Come baby, talk to me!" Derek insisted.

"Derek?" Emily asked. The ambulance stopped and five medics ran down the hill.

Derek opened the door on Emily's side with all his force and it fell off its hinges. He pulled her out and the medics rushed her over.

"You okay?" Derek asked as the medics were put her on a stretcher.

"I just got hit by truck. What do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

Two of the medics ran over to me. I was coughing blood. I was very light headed. JJ held on to me and put pressure on the bleeding. The medics put me on a stretcher as well and put me in the ambulance. Then I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Emily P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a hospital. I had a wicked headache.

JJ was there when I woke up.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked me softly.

"Like I got hit by a truck…again," I said.

"Well the doctor said you'll be fine, like last time. Concussion, cuts and some bruises, like last time," JJ explained.

"Oh my god, how's Kaitlin? I remember…she was bleeding. A lot!" I was frantic.

"She's gonna be okay…last night she was in critical condition, but she's stable now. She'll be okay soon," JJ said.

"Where is she?" I asked. "Can I see her?" I asked.

"She's in a room down the hall. Garcia is there. Morgan is talking to Hotch and Rossi. Whoever did this to you did it on purpose," JJ explained, "And as for seeing Kaitlin, that'll be up to the doctor, or nurse."

"Can you ask them if I can?" I asked. JJ nodded and went to ask. She came back a few minutes later.

"Lemme help you up, okay," JJ said coming around to the side of the bed. She held my hand and helped me up. "Do you want to get dressed? I have some clean clothes for you over there. They actually said you were cleared to go. Kaitlin is not, however," JJ explained.

I nodded. "I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll go tell Kaitlin you're gonna come see her. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." JJ said and left.

I found a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. There was a sweatshirt, and my black boots. I got dressed quickly. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. JJ knocked.

"I'm ready," I told her and she came in. She stared at me for a second, looking into my eyes. I stared back. We stood there for at least a minute staring into eachothers mind. "Thank you," I told her. Then we started to walk to Kaitlin's room. My whole body hurt. I walked slowly, limping slightly. JJ stood right next to me and helped me.

We walked into Kaitlin's room, where Morgan, Garcia and now Hotch and Rossi were sitting.

"There she is," Morgan said. Kaitlin sat up slightly.

"You look like hell," I told her.

"Thanks, but you aren't looking too hot yourself, there, Emily," She responded. I grinned slightly. She was okay.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Eh," she shrugged, "I got hit by a truck. How about you?" She asked.

"I got hit by a truck…again," I said smiling.

"Again? What do you mean again? Do you guys just like do this for fun?" She asked me.

"No. It's just happened before," I explained, and that was that.

"Well, I think I need some coffee," Morgan said hinting for the others to leave with him.

"Ooh, me too," Garcia agreed.

"My treat," Rossi said. Then Rossi left, then Hotch, followed by Morgan and Garcia, leaving me with Kaitlin.

I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Same nurse as last time," she told me smiling slightly.

"Really? Good," I said nodding. She shrugged.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I don't believe you," She said.

"Well…this is the second time I've been hit by a truck. The first time is like okay that sucked, the second time, you take it personally," I said smiling.

She grinned, "Well the truck hit you…_us_, on purpose. Who's threatening you?" Her face looked a little more solemn after she asked the question.

"I don't know…did you see him?" I asked.

Kaitlin closed her eyes trying to remember. "It was really dark," she began.

"I know…but did you hear anything?" I asked. "I think I was unconscious."

"Yeah…the guy came down and I swear I thought he was gonna…" she swallowed, "I thought…I don't know, that he might kill us. I reached for your gun and stayed still. I held my breath until I heard him walk back up the hill. Then he drove away. Then Derek came," she told me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really "there" with you," I told her.

"It's…it's okay," I told her, "I'm glad you're okay now."

JJ walked in, "Hey, Em, Hotch wants to talk to you, and I gotta go get some paper work from my office. I'll be back in a little bit," She told us. She gave Emily a hug and then one to me, and then left.

"I'm gonna go see what Hotch wants. Do you wanna get dressed and we'll head out?" I asked. She nodded. I walked out and shut the door. Hotch was waiting for me in the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked me.

I shrugged, "Okay, I guess. The whole "third time's a charm thing is really gonna suck…" I smiled and so did he.

"Well we'll make sure there is no third time," he said laughing.

"Well, lighting never strikes twice, but apparently there's no limit for getting hit by a truck," I said grinning.

"Listen, how many times has this unsub contacted you?" Hotch asked me.

"A few. He called the house and Kaitlin answered, he called my cell phone, and he's left a few notes, one was in the glove box and we found it right before the truck hit us, one was in screen on the front door, and one was tucked in my window of my bedroom," I explained, "But there's been no threats to Kaitiln, only me. And Kaitlin," I said in a hushed tone, "doesn't know about all the messages. She only knows about the one phone call that she answered and the note in the car so…"

"I understand," Hotch said, "But you should have told us about this."

"I know, I know…" I sighed.

"This type of unsub has been threatening you. What does he want?" Hotch asked me.

"He wanted me to come to his house and to apologize for a mistake I made with him 15 or so years ago…and he said it was urgent that I did. He said he was angry, and that he was going to explode with anger…?" I explained.

"What was the mistake?" Hotch asked.

"I have no idea…He wouldn't tell me. He said I knew what it was and that I shouldn't try to deny it."

"I think…because you have failed to comply with his demand so far, that he is going to torture you until you do. Not physically, though," Hotch explained.

"So he's gonna mess with my head until I come to him."

"Yes…and I'm worried about Kaitlin's safety. You care about her, and he must know that, so he might try to hurt her…"

"Kaitlin…He's going to try to hurt her? No. I won't let her out of my sight. And Derek is going to stay with us," I explained.

He nodded. "I'll go get Garcia, and Rossi and Derek. They're out in the waiting room. You should get home."

"Thanks, Hotch," I told him and I went to go get Kaitlin.

I called JJ's office.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, JJ, it's Emily. I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving the hospital, so you wanna come over later and have dinner with us?" I asked.

"Yeah definitely. I just have to finish sorting some paper work," JJ said and then said goodbye and hung up.

I walked into Kaitlin's room. She was dressed. "Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as it gets," She said and we left with Derek, Reid and Garcia.

"You guys coming?" Derek turned and asked Hotch and Rossi.

"We'll meet you over there," Rossi assured us.

We walked away. Rossi looked at Hotch, "You think Kaitlin and Emily will be okay?"

"Derek will be with them…but I think that this guy is definitely going to attack or try anyway, to attack Kaitlin," Hotch said.

"Unfortunately…that's what I thought, too." Rossi said and they walked away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kaitlin's POV**

When we got home, about an hour after Emily had talked to JJ, I went to my room. "I'm gonna lie down and listen to some music," I told Emily.

"Alright," she said give me a quick hug.

I walked into my room and opened my computer. The screen started flashing. Then a live streaming video popped up. It was JJ. She was in a room and she had cuts and bruises all over her.

"EMILY!" I yelled. She ran in, Derek and Garcia following. Rossi and Hotch were just walking in the door, and they ran into my room too.

"Kaitlin! What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Someone hacked into my computer or something, and when I opened it up this video popped up. It's live and it's streaming to my compmuter and…it's JJ!" I was ready to cry.

Garcia ran over to my computer. She turned the sound up and made the video full screen. A man in a rough voice was talking.

"Agent Prentiss did not follow my orders. I told her what to do. And you'll have to pay for her mistakes. At least she'll see what she did to you." He said pointing to the camera laughing. "Smile," he said and slapped JJ in the face.

"Emily's," she cringed as he hit her again, "smart. She's not gonna fall for your crap." He kicked her.

Emily shuddered and looked away. I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Hotch…what do we do?" Garcia asked. I looked at her face. She was mortified.

"Well…we have to call Will," Hotch said.

"I'll do it. This is my fault," Emily said.

"Emily, it's nobody's fault," Rossi said putting his hand on her shoulder. She sighed and went to get the phone.

"Let's go into the living room. Can you hook this up to the TV, Garcia? Maybe we can get a better look at where she is," Hotch said. Garcia nodded.

"Right away, sir," she said. She quickly hooked it up to the TV.

The man continued to beat JJ. I couldn't watch.

"Stop!" JJ yelled at him, but he did not listen.

"It's for the better," He said to her and hit her again.

Emily walked to the phone and called Will.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi…Will, it's Emily," She said. She could hear Henry crying in the background.

"Have you heard from JJ?" He asked.

"She was at the office and hour ago, and she said she'd meet us at my house when she was done, and Kaitlin opened her computer and there was a live streaming video... JJ's been kidnapped, Will," Emily said. I saw more tears stream down her face.

"And who ever has her is putting it on video?" He asked.

"Yes…" She told him.

"Can I come down with Henry?" he asked.

"Yes come soon!" Emily said and he hung up.

She walked back into the living room. Garcia was crying, Hotch, Rossi and Reid were watching intently, Derek was swearing at the man, even though he couldn't hear.

Hotch looked up at Emily.

"He's coming on his way with Henry," She said. It was 1 pm.

We continued to watch, and 1:30pm Will arrived. He saw JJ on the video.

"What's he done to her?" He yelled.

When no one responded he yelled again, "What's he been doing to her?"

No one knew how to tell him that in the half an hour between Emily calling and his arrival, JJ had been raped beaten.

We sat around the TV and watched her. At 3:30pm the video shut off.

"What happened?" Will yelled.

"He shut it off. It wasn't a glitch, I promise," Garcia explained.

At 5pm, the video turned back on. The man told JJ, "Explain why the video was shut of, Agent Jareau. They're all watching. All the agents, Kaitlin, and even your husband."

"I didn't know you were all there. I just didn't want you guys to see what he's done to me," She explained.

"Anything else you'd like to say to them?" The man asked.

"I love you, Will, and I love Henry. I love you all," she said. Will swore. Then the video was focused on the back of the man's head. "I'll only switch it off when she asks," He said.

The video stayed on and JJ continued to be beaten. Then at 9:30pm, then video was shut off again. Will stood up angrily and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Emily stood up, but Derek grabbed her arm, "Give him some time," he told her.

My cell phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked putting my phone on speaker.

"Is this Kaitlin?" A rough voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked.

"This is the man that took Agent Jareau," He said.

"What do you want?" Emily asked.

"Take it off of speaker, Kaitlin," He said.

I looked at Hotch. He nodded. I shut the speaker off.

"Okay, now tell me what you want?" I demanded.

"I'll put the video back on, if you come here. I'll give you the address. You agree and I'll put the video back on. You'll come here alone. No one may come with you. No one may know the address. When you get here, you will call me. At this time, I will release Agent Jareau. She is to walk to Agent Prentiss's house. You will stay. You will take her place. If she tells any one, you will die, and who ever decides to come here will die. The video will still be on. Then, we'll play it by year from there, depending on Agent Prentiss's actions," He explained.

"Okay. Can I tell them all what is going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes, but not the address. Call me when you make your descision. Until then, though, the camera will stay off," He said and hung up.

I looked at Emily.

"He's going to let her go…" I began.

Will had just come back in. He looked at Henry, who was asleep on the couch.

"He will? Is there a price for her freedom?" He asked standing up.

"Yes…me," I explained.

"No. I can't let you do that," Will said sighing, sitting down.

"He said if I go and take her place, then he'll release her. No one can come with me, and if she tells anyone where I am, he'll kill me and whoever comes."

"That's what he said?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. And I'm going. That's that," I said.

"No, I can't let you do that," Will said.

"And I _won't_ let you do that," Emily said standing up.

"Why not? She's being beaten and raped!" I said, my voice raising.

"You're fourteen years old!" Emliy yelled.

"So what! She's thirty something! And she has a two -year old son, and a husband. I don't have any family. My family is DEAD!" I shouted, trying to hold back tears.

Emily's anger dropped 50 percent. It turned into sadness.

"I…I didn't mean it..like that," I said, "I love you, Emily…I just…"

"I know," She nodded and hugged me tightly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…I promise," I said. I called the number back.

"I'm coming," I said. He told me the address and then hung up.

"Will, do you have JJ's gun?" I asked.

"Yes," He said handing it to me.

"She won't need it if she's being released, though," Rossi said.

"You never know…It's…just in case," I explained. Derek had showed me how to use the gun before, but I had never shot anything, let alone any one.

I gave Emily another quick hug and started out the door. I turned and said, "Em, order a pizza!"

"Why?" She asked blinking back tears.

"I'm gonna be hungry when I get back," I said smiling, trying to assure her that I _would_ be back. Then I left, running quickly. He wasn't that far from Emily's house.

It wasn't a house. It was a huge mansion.

"How the hell did we miss this?" I asked myself. I dialed the number.

"I'm here," I said.

"Good. Here you go," He said hanging up.

I looked and saw JJ limping down the driveway. I ran up to her and embraced her.

"Oh my god, JJ," I said holding her as she cried. I had never seen her cry.

"Shhh…" I murmured, "You're okay, it's over…" I whispered softly, like Emily had done all those times for me.

"Why are you here?" JJ asked.

"He's letting you go. You have to go back to Emily's," I told her.

"You're coming with me, right?" She asked.

"No, JJ, he didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm taking your place," I said.

"No way in hell," She said turning back towards the mansion.

"JJ, stop, go to Emily…Go to Will…Go to Henry... Go," I told her and handed her the gun.

"Just incase," I said and then walked up the rest of the driveway and into the front steps where the door was open. I walked in and a man grabbed my wrist. He pulled me in and slammed the door shut.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey thank you sooooooooo much to every one that's reading this. I had no clue so many would. I'm def gonna keep writing...not sure exactly how to finish this story yet. Question: Should I make this like a 'life long' (obviously not life long) but almost like a series that just keeps going...or should there be an end? Tell me what you think...also I apologize for any grammar errors. I tried to proof it! Really! Okay thanks again and enjoy! Bye!**

**Emily P.O.V**

About an hour after Kaitlin left there was a knock at the door. I got up quickly and ran to open it. It was JJ. I pulled her inside and gave her a huge hug.

"Will!" I called. He rushed in.

"JJ!" He hugged her and kissed her and she kissed him.

I went in to the living room and picked up Henry. He, who was asleep, opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"Hey, baby, do you want to see mommy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Mommy?" He asked. I carried him into the kitchen, where JJ and Will were still hugging and kissing.

"Hey, JJ, someone's here to see you," I said, putting Henry down. He ran to JJ.

"Henry," She said, picking up Henry and kissing and hugging him. JJ, Will and Henry hugged. I smiled, but my heart ached when I remembered that Kaitlin was still with the man.

"Hey, Em," Morgan called, "The camera's back on!"

I rushed in and JJ, Will and Henry followed. JJ looked at the screen and saw Kaitlin.

"He told me he was letting me go…He didn't tell me that she…was taking my place," JJ said softly. Tears trailed down her face. Garcia stood up.

"Come here, honey, let's get you cleaned up," Garcia said taking JJ up stairs into the bathroom.

I looked at the screen. Kaitlin was sitting on the floor. The man was standing over her calling her names and saying foul things. Kaitlin closed her eyes and ignored the harsh words.

The man yelled at her, "Don't you care that I'm yelling at you, swearing at you, calling you names?"

"No. I don't," she says calmly. He slapped her and I shuddered.

"How about now?" He asked. Again she shook her head. He kicked her and hit her again. She was bleeding.

"Take off your clothes!" He yelled at her. She looked up at him.

"Shut the camera off," Kaitlin said.

"Fine. Take off your clothes first," He said.

"Shut off the camera!" She yelled. Then the camera was shut off.

"No!" I screamed at the TV and started to cry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Emily POV**

"Oh my god, no!" JJ yelled as the TV went dark.

I fell to my knees and stared at the black screen. Garcia looked at me, mortified at what had just happened. Then she looked at Reid. His face was blank. Derek walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I just stared at the TV. After a minute, I wiped my eyes and stood up. It had been almost 20 hours since she had left.

**Kaitlin POV**

A couple hours later I woke up. I looked around. I was groggy. I had been drugged. I was wearing a red dress and I was in an empty room. The man was standing over me.

"Don't move," he warned, "Or you'll explode," he said.

"What?" I asked, careful not to move.

"What you have strapped to you," he began, and I looked down at a box beeping on my stomach, "Is a motion sensitive bomb. You move, and you die," he said smiling.

"You sick son of a…" I stopped myself. "At least tell me how long I've been with you," I asked.

"Since Agent Jareau left you…I'd say about 24 hours," He said.

"When will you blow me up?" I asked angrily.

"I'd say about 36…or until you move," he said.

I would fight to stay alive until that 36th hour came, no matter what.

"But here, tell you what, a few minutes before the time comes for you to go…ah…kaboom," he chuckled at his joke, "I'll let you call Agent Prentiss."

"What did she do that pissed you off so much, that you have to blow me up?" I asked.

"You'll find out when the time comes," He promised and then he walked away and locked the door. I had 16 hours left. I didn't dare move. I just closed my eyes and prayed.

**Emily POV**

"Hotch, how long's it been?" Rossi asked me. Hotch had been keeping track of the time.

"About 34 hours," He said.

"34…JJ did he feed you?" Rossi asked.

"No…but he gave me water," she replied. She hadn't eaten anything. She had been there for so long, but she refused food or the hospital until she knew Kaitlin was okay.

"JJ, are you sure you want to wait to go to the hospital? The camera's not coming back on. When we get Kaitlin, I'll call you right away," I promised.

"No," She said firmly. I looked at Will and nodded.

"JJ, come on. You're bruised, and bleeding and limping. You probably have some broken bones," Will said. JJ held onto Henry and refused to go.

"Will. Not until Kaitlin is okay," She said firmly, and that was that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kaitlin's POV**

There was a half hour left. That's how long it would take by car to get to where I was from Emily's.

"Here's your phone call," He said putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" It was Emily.

"Emily…" my voice shook as I spoke, "It's Kaitlin."

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"No…Listen, I don't think I'm going to be coming back…so I want you to know I love you. You can come now…but uhmm…drive slowly," I warned. I didn't want her coming as the bomb was exploding.

"Kaitlin, what are you talking about?" Emily sounded worried.

"I can't…explain…I just…I love you," I said and then the man took the phone and put it off of speaker.

"Emily," the man said.

"Who's this you sick son of a b!tch," Emily snarled.

"This is Justin Travis…they used to call me Flame, in high school. Remember that?" He asked.

"Oh my god you're kidding me right? You took me to prom?" Emily asked angrily, bad memories flooding back.

"And you LEFT me there! For that Andrew guy," _Flame_ yelled.

"You hit me because I wouldn't have sex with you!" Emily yelled.

"And you LEFT! That was the biggest mistake of your life, Emily Prentiss!" He hollered, "And because of that, you'll never see your daughter again…in one piece that is," he said and hung up.

**Emily POV**

I had had the phone on speaker.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"Emily, this is not your fault," Rossi said, "How did you know this would happen?"

"I didn't! I should have! I should have saved JJ! I shouldn't have let her go!" I said.

JJ looked guilty, "But JJ it's not your fault at all!" I added quickly. I paused for a moment.

"JJ, I don't care if he said whoever went there would die, I need to know the address," I said, "I'm going."

"Em…" She hesitated, but I was desperate. I needed Kaitlin. "Here it is…" She said writing it down on a piece of paper. She hugged me tightly.

"I'll be fine, Jayje," I said, assuring her.

"That's what Kaitlin said," Derek muttered. I hugged him quickly. He kissed me on the cheek, "Be safe, princess," he whispered in my ear.

"Give our love to Kaitlin when you get her. Right when you get her," Garcia told me. I looked at Reid. He looked devastated. "Reid," it tried, "she was going to say-" he cut me off, "I know what she was going to say, Emily," he snapped. I sighed and ran out the door.

I hopped in my car and plugged the address into the GPS. I sped quickly down the street.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kaitlin POV**

"You're gonna blow me up because 20 or so years ago, Emily didn't…_do it_ with you?" I put it all together.

"Exactly," He said, "And look what time it is!" He smiled. It was 36 hours.

"Oh god," I said. Would it hurt?

"But tell you what? Since I like you so much and you look so good in that dress…I'd hate to see your blood splattered all over it," He said.

"So…?" I asked.

"I'm gonna disarm the bomb. I'll put it on me. I'll give you a 15 second chance to escape, and then I'm gonna blow myself up. There are bombs all over the house that'll blow up…or I can just press this button and you'll blow up right now. You choose," He offered.

"I think I'll try and escape…" I said nervously.

"Fine, suit yourself," He said nodding. He pushed a button, "You're free to move," He said.

Slowly I stood. Nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ready?" He asked me. I shook my head 'no'.

"I…" I said angrily, "was strapped to…a BOMB…" I continued, my anger getting worse, "because Emily wouldn't…. have SEX WITH YOU?" I yelled. I wanted to kill this guy.

"Yes," He said angrily, "15…14…13…" He began to count.

"Sh!t!" I jumped up and ran for the door. It was locked.

"You suck!" I yelled. I ran for the window. I looked down. It was so high up.

"9…8…7…" He continued.

"Here goes nothing!" I yelled. I opened the window and jumped. I landed on my ankle.

"JESUS!" I yelled. It hurt so badly. I think I broke it. I had to ignore the pain. I ran as fast as I could toward the bottom of the driveway. I had to get the hell out of there. All of a sudden, I heard and explosion. It was the loudest thing I had ever heard. I dove as far as I could out of the way and behind a huge rock. Things went flying everywhere.

"Holy fu…" I swore. It was all over. I was relieved. I started laughing. Then I saw a car speeding up the driveway. I waved my hands wildly. It was Emily.

She drove through the grass to where I was and she hopped out of the car and ran to me.

"Kaitlin!" She said hugging me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Call 911, please," I said wearily. She nodded.

A couple minutes later fire trucks, ambulances, police cars and news vans were pulling up to the scene.

Medics and news reporters were running up to me. Emily was getting the reporters away from me while medics wrapped my foot.

"We need to take you to the hospital to get a cast on that," a medic said. I shook my head.

"Later," I told him firmly.

A woman with a microphone and a guy with a camera came up to me.

"Kaitlin, can you tell us your story?" She asked me. I looked at Emily, who nodded. I sat on the hood of a car and she sat next to me and hugged me.

"Uhmm…okay…Almost a month ago, my parents and my brother were murdered and I was stabbed. Agent Prentiss here, ah, Emily, is with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI here in Quantico. She and her team were on their way back to the BAU after solving a case. I was bleeding from being stabbed and I had made my way to the side of the road, hoping a car would see me. She did. She called and ambulance and stayed with me at the hospital, along with her colleague, Agent Derek Morgan. Their wonderful technical analysist, Penelope Garcia, found out that I had no one to take care of me, so Agent Prentiss took me in. She along with the rest of her team, especially Media Liaison SSA Jareau, we call her JJ, became my family. They all took care of me and loved me, and Emily decided to adopt me, so now she's my mom.

"Ah… a couple weeks ago we started receiving anonymous calls and messages…threats…Emily and I… and we were on our way back after we had arrested a serial killer, the one who killed my family and we were hit, by a truck because we had not stayed home away from the team like the messages had advised us to. While we were in the hospital, Agent Jareau was kidnapped. She was beaten and r…" I stopped myself from saying raped, "severely by the man that had been threatening us. He had said Emily had made a mistake and he would make her regret it forever…

"The man put a live streaming video of Agent Jareau and sent it to my laptop. The whole team came to our house and we watched, but there was nothing we could do. We couldn't track where the video was coming from. The man said at any point, Agent Jareau could decide when to shut off the video and when to turn it back on, and she used that option a few times…

"The man called my phone and said that he would release her if I came and took her place and I agreed…without telling any body, first. He gave me an address and I told them I was leaving, and then I left," I stopped and breathed. It was so hard to relive it all.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked me. I nodded, "Yeah," I said and continued.

"I walked there. I took Agent Jareau's gun with me. About an hour later I got here. I called the number, told the man I was here, and he let Agent Jareau go. She didn't want me to take her place, but I told her to get back to her husband and her son, who's almost 2…" I smiled thinking about Henry.

"She agreed reluctantly. I gave her the gun and then I went inside." I said. I explained how he beat me and then made me say my good byes. I skipped over the part where he strapped the bomb to me. I just said he made me sit in the empty room.

"Then he said he was going to give me 15 seconds to try to escape, and then he was going to blow up the house. He had put bombs all over the house and he strapped one to himself. So I ran for the door, but it was locked. The only other choice was to jump out the window…so I did. I broke my ankle. I'm so thankful that's all that happened. I could have broken my legs. But, yeah, I just jumped and stood up and ran as fast as I could. And then…well…that's it. Emily came, called 911, and now we're here," I finally finished.

"What you did for Agent Jareau was extraordinary. After all you went through because of switching places with her, how do you feel?" The woman asked me.

"I don't regret what I did for JJ. I would do it again. And if it were any one else on the team in that situation, I still would have gone. That's what you do for family. I didn't even blink when he asked me to switch with JJ. I just…I just did. I don't regret it at all," I explained.

"Well that's amazing, Kaitlin. Thank you for sharing your story. You were there for 36 hours, according to Agent Prentiss, but there was only about 15-20 hours of video. What happened in the time off camera?" The reporter asked me.

"I don't have anything to say about that," I replied, "It's off camera because I don't want people to have to hear about it or see it. I don't want them to know. That's that." I responded. I looked at Emily. I was ready to go now. I didn't want to talk any more.

"So where will you go now?" The reporter asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to get a cast on my ankle and to see JJ. Then I'm going home to do my algebra homework," I said, "If you'd like to talk more, here's my number. Give me a call and we can set something up," I said handing her a card, "But now I'd like to go see JJ. Thanks," I said turning and leaving with Emily.

"That, ladies and gentlemen, is Kaitlin Taylor, one extraordinary young woman. Back to you, Jim," She said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Emily POV**

"I don't think you understand how amazing you are," I said looking at her as I drove her to the hospital.

I laughed. "Do you recognize this dress?" she asked me.

"Yeah…I…oh my god…I wore it to prom with ah…_Flame,"_ I said.

She swore when I said his name.

"Are you okay?" I asked her seriously.

"I don't think I'll ever get over what happened, but… I'm alive, so I guess I'm fine," she said.

I sighed and pulled into the hospital.

"I think every possible bad thing except starvation and death has happened to me," she said laughing. I smiled, "I think so," I agreed.

We got out. Derek was standing at the entrance. He ran over to me and picked me up, wedding style.

"Why the hell are you here?" She asked smiling.

"What? You think we don't watch the news?" He asked and carried me inside.

A nurse came over with a wheel chair and Derek put Kaitlin in it. She looked at me.

"I'll go with her, JJ wants you, and Kaitlin when you're all set, she wanted to talk to you, too. " Derek told me.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

They started down the hall, "Wait!" Kaitlin shouted.

"What?" I turned around quickly.

"Get Reid," she said. Derek jogged down the hall to the waiting room,

"Yo, Reid," He said. Reid stood up and walked down the hall to Kaitlin.

She stood up and limped over to him. No one tried to stop her.

She gave him a huge hug. "I love you, Reid," she said hugging him tightly and he hugged her back.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered sadly.

"No way in hell I was gonna leave without saying goodbye," she whispered back. He laughed.  
"Well I'm glad. Now, ah, go get a cast. I'll be waiting," He promised and then he turned to walk back with me. Derek pushed the wheel chair over and had Kaitlin sit back down. Then the nurse followed by Derek, pushed Kaitlin down the hall.

Reid and I walked back; Reid was grinning the whole time.

"She loves you, you know," I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I do…and I love her, too. It's like having the little sister I never had," he explained.

I laughed, "Yeah. She's like having a lot of different things you never thought you'd have," I agreed. Reid pointed to a room.

"This is hers. I think she wanted some alone time with you, so we're all in the waiting room…waiting," Reid explained as I smiled.

"Thank you very much, doctor Reid," I said kissing him on the cheek. He laughed awkwardly and then walked into the waiting room.

I knocked on the door and then walked in. JJ's eyes lit up.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi," she responded, equally quietly.

"How are you?" I asked. She looked scared.

"It's like…if Kaitlin's not in a hospital, you are; if you aren't, I guess…I am," JJ said smiling. It was good to see that she was smiling.

"Yes, JJ, it looks like that _is_ the case," I smiled.

There was some silence. I pulled up a chair next to her hospital bed.

"Kaitlin's getting a cast?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I paused, "Derek's with her, though," I added.

"She's a tough kid," JJ said. I nodded in agreement.

"She's had one hell of a year," I continued.

"Yeah, but if there's any one that's gonna make what happened to her easier to go through, it's gonna be you," JJ said.

I shook my head, "I want to be…I really do…but everything bad, besides her family's murder…has happened with me…it's been my fault." There was a silence.

"Em, that's not true-"JJ was cut off.

"Ohhh no, Emily Prentiss. I will not, for even a second, let you think that," Garcia exclaimed. She had just walked in. "_How_ did you know that you were gonna get hit by a truck? That I was gonna get kidnapped? That she was gonna take my place? Are you psychic? Are you Jesus? No, you aren't. You're human. And you, my friend, are doing the best job anyone could do? Aaaaand…. By the way- Kaitlin's done…" Garcia finished.

"Come here!" JJ said holding her arms out for a hug. Garcia came in and pulled me in the hug with her. The three of us hugged.

"We need a girls' night out, the three of us! Like old times! We'll go to a bar, get some beer, get drunk, come home with guys we don't know…" Garcia continued to talk.

"Uhh…hon," JJ said smiling looking at the door. Will was standing there with Kaitlin and Henry.

"Hey, if you wanna bring another guy you don't know home, that's fine, as long as you bring me some of that beer!" Will said laughing, "You have some visitors." He put down Henry, who waddled over to JJ's bed. Emily picked him up and put him on JJ's lap. Kaitlin hobbled over on her crutches.

"Em, Will, Garcia? Could you give Kaitlin and me a few minutes?" JJ asked. Will nodded and left.

"Sure, see you later," Garcia said winking.

"Yeah, sure, Jayje. If you guys need anything, holler," I added and then left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kaitlin's POV.**

I hobbled over to the chair Emily had had next to JJ's bed. I sat down and laid my crutches down on the floor.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I don't know why I'm in a hospital bed," she smiled, "but how about you? Jumping out of windows- I think Emily's a bad influence on you!" She joked.

"Yeah, well, when there's a bomb, you do what you gotta do," I said smiling.

"Now listen to me," JJ began. I nodded. "You were there for about 36 hours, and there was only about 20 hours of video. You wouldn't tell the reporters what happened, but I know better than anyone what happened. You need to tell me," JJ said.

"JJ…I can't…I don't want Emily to find out, _ever_…I don't want the kids at school to find out…and I don't want to spend any more time with police and detectives…because I got raped. I see enough of law enforcement with you guys," I said shakily.

"He… raped you…" JJ said quietly.

"Yeah…no big deal, though. He did it to you, too," I said.

"You're-" I cut her off.

"Fourteen, I know. It's fine. That wasn't even the worst part," I explained.

"What…what did he do to you?" She asked worriedly.

I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I turned and headed towards the door.

"Kaitlin?" She asked me.

"He…he strapped a friggin' motion sensitive bomb to me!" I said quickly, trying hard to hold back tears. I had cried too much in front of her, and the rest of the team, and Emily, too. I couldn't cry anymore.

"Oh…" JJ sighed, "Oh, honey," she said softly.

I wiped my eyes and turned to face her.

"It's fine…it's…over. I just… I don't want _any one_ at school to know…or Emily- definitely not Emily. It's over…I want to move on," I explained.

"I know…I know…I don't want Will to know what happened either, but I think he's a little mad that I won't tell him. I just can't tell him…I can't bring myself to…" JJ said sadly. I felt awful for her. I couldn't let this put a strain on her relationship with Will. She loved him and he loved her. I would talk to him. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee…I haven't really slept since…you know," I explained.

"You and Emily should go home and get some sleep," JJ recommended.

"You think Derek's gonna let us go alone? He's gonna find some way to curl up next to Emily eventually," I said laughing. She laughed in agreement. I hugged her and then left. I saw Will holding a sleeping Henry, at the desk talking to a woman, probably trying to check JJ out of the hospital. I saw this as my chance.

"Hey, Will," I called. He turned and smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me nicely.

"I'm okay…Listen, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, let's go over here," He said pointing to a set of chairs away from the desk. I nodded and hobbled over. I sat down and so did he, carefully, as to not wake Henry.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"It's about JJ," I started.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Will asked worried. _Oh god,_ I thought, _this has probably made Will so paranoid._

"Well, listen…I know better than anyone what that man did to JJ…" I continued, "And I understand why you would want to know what happened…believe me, I do…Emily's been asking me, too…It's just that…she can't tell you…not like she was forced not to…but it's too painful, Will. It hurts too badly…she doesn't want anyone to know. She needs to keep it to herself. I would hate to see that hurt your relationship…you love eachother…you just gotta understand that she doesn't want to hurt you, but she just can't…And eventually…she'll come around and tell you. You just need to let her take her time," I finished. I hope I had made my point.

"Kaitlin…I understand…I want to know…and I want JJ to know that she can always tell me and be honest with me…but if you really think that it's too painful…" He started and I nodded, "And that eventually we can talk about it,"he continued and I nodded again, "then I guess I'll leave it be," he ended.

"Thank you, Will," I said. He smiled.

"Mr. Lamontange," the woman at the desk called. Will turned and looked at her, "She's all set to go."

"Thank you," He said, "Emily's in there," He pointed to the waiting room.

"Thanks again Will," I said and hobbled over to the waiting room as Will and Henry went to get JJ.

"Hey, guys, JJ's all set to go home," I said looking at the tired FBI agents: Rossi's worn face, relieved that everyone was okay, Derek's previously worried look, settled and at ease, Hotch's weary and tense look, relieved by the news, Garcia's anxious look, calmed, and then Reid's face in a book, eased to see JJ would be okay. Then I looked at Emily. She smiled gently and looked at me. I smiled back slightly.

We all walked into JJ's room. Will handed her Henry. I looked around the room. Derek stood to the left of me and patted me on the shoulder. Emily stood to the right of me. She pulled me close to her in sort of a side hug. Reid was smiling at JJ, who was holding Henry. Garcia was standing on the other side of JJ smiling. Rossi stood next to Emily and patted her shoulder. Hotch stood smiling as well. We were all exhausted.

**Emily's POV**

I looked at everyone and then I looked at Kaitlin. I saw everyone's smiling faces. At that moment I knew that every one and everything would be okay because we loved eachother and we always would.


	28. AuthorNote important

**a/n:**

**this whole thing is an author's note…by the way.**

**If you liked my story: ****Where Are You ****and it's sequel ****Gone**** then tell me what you would think if i made a few one chapter stories that are memories of Kaitlin's about living with Emily and her 'adventures' and experiences with the BAU?**

**Leave a review telling me what you think about this idea, and if you have any ideas of memories for me to write about , leave them in the review too! Thanks! 3**


End file.
